


Lesson One

by LearnedFoot



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Emotional Comfort, Established Relationship, Figuring Things Out, Insecurity, M/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Inexperience, Switching, Though No Sex Is Actually Had
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23772058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LearnedFoot/pseuds/LearnedFoot
Summary: Peter wants to, but he just can't.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 20
Kudos: 140
Collections: What Fen Do (Instead of Going Outside), When Death Loves Flamingos





	Lesson One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlassesOfJustice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/gifts).



> So a little birdy told me you’d yet to get Peter/Tony in an exchange. I figured it was about time that change. Just a small gift. 
> 
> _Content Note_ : More talk about sex than actual sex, but…they are naked the whole time, and doing a lot of talk about sex. Thus, the rating. Peter’s age is not explicit, but I’m imagining he’s about to go to college, so 17 or 18 depending on how you look at the MCU timeline. AU where Tony is alive; the rest is up to you.

Tony Stark is spread out below him. _Tony Stark_ is spread out below him. Knees up, body exposed, lube already dripping out of him, ready, willing—

And Peter can’t. He just can’t.

He groans and kneels back. He hates this. His dick _really_ hates it, straining against his stomach like it wants to know what the fuck he thinks he’s doing. He’s so turned on it physically hurts, and still, he can’t.

“I’m sorry.” He hides his face in his hands. All that time prepping, the weeks of research, the dirty talk, the anticipation, and still, he’s totally blowing it. Fuck. Tony must regret agreeing to date a teenager right now. This very second. Next words out of his mouth will probably be, _Pete, this isn’t working_. Even hearing it in his head makes Peter’s heart hurt. “I’m so sorry, please don’t hate me.”

“Hey, Pete, what?” There’s a shuffle. Mr. Stark’s legs brush against his, scratchy hair tickling his thigh, and then suddenly he’s everywhere, pulling Peter against his chest, arms tight around his upper back and head. “Stop saying things like that. It hurts my feelings.”

“Sorry,” Peter mumbles again, but he manages to laugh at himself as he does it. Tony’s right, he apologizes too much. “I thought I was ready.”

Tony loosens his hold just a little, tugging at the back of Peter’s hair to encourage him to tilt his chin up. He follows the silent instruction and is met with a comforting kiss, then warm brown eyes only slightly tinged by lust.

“What’s the problem, Spider-Man? Do you need me to scientifically prove you can do this without hurting me? Because I was serious about that. I will do it. I’ll do it right now. How hard can it be to throw together an impact testing fleshlight?”

“No. I—that’s fine.” If Peter’s being perfectly honest, the whole strength thing has just been an excuse for a while now. Tony’s right about that, too: if Peter can get fucked until he’s out of his mind with pleasure without doing permanent bodily damage, there’s no reason it wouldn’t work the other way around. “It’s not that.”

Tony shakes his head, bemused. “Then I gotta admit, I don’t get it, kid. Do you not actually want to? If you don’t want to, I’ll make do without.” He pauses, clearly thinking about the reality of committing to that promise. “I mean, I’d appreciate if you’d let me use the suit as a very high-tech toy from time to time, but other than that, we’re good.”

That image is so hot, Peter almost bursts out laughing. Just—wow. How is this his life? “Okay, first of all, you should definitely do that no matter what. Have you done that before? Because that is—I mean. Yeah. Let’s talk about that.”

Peter feels Tony’s soft laugh more than he hears it, in the way his body shakes and the gust of warm breath across his face. “Pete, I will gladly revisit this topic later, but I still want you to tell me what’s going on. And then I want you to apologize for turning me into the responsible one here, because I can’t believe I just shut down a conversation about having sex with my suit.”

Peter kind of can’t believe it either. If that distraction didn’t work, he’s out of ideas. With a sigh, he pulls away from Tony’s arms and sits back, crossing his legs into a pretzel. He probably looks ridiculous doing that naked, but Tony doesn’t even tease him, just slumps away, drawing his own knees into his chest. He stays silent—almost unheard of, unless he’s lost in lab work. He is really serious about making Peter talk.

When the silence lasts a few more beats, Peter gives in. It’s too awkward.

“I’m—” This is going to sound so stupid. “I do want to, I promise. I mean...” He gestures at his dick, which is still half hard despite the absolutely excruciating conversation he’s somehow found himself in. “I really do. But I’m scared.”

“Yeah, I got that far.” Tony’s tone is gentle, like Peter’s a skittish bodega cat who might bolt at any moment. He can’t decide if that makes him feel better or worse. “Can you give me a little more?”

Peter looks down at his hands and realizes he’s been plucking unconsciously at the silk sheets. He flexes his fingers. Fuck. He really doesn’t want to have to admit this. He keeps his eyes down as he forces the words out: “I’m scared I’m not going to be good.”

Silence again. Then, to his absolute horror, Tony chuckles. _Chuckles_. Like, seriously?

“Please be nice,” he whispers, and is even more horrified to realize he sounds like he’s about to cry. Fuck. Tony is definitely going to break up with him now. “I know it’s stupid.”

“Hey, no.” Calloused fingers brush his chin, Tony’s touch as gentle as his voice. Peter raises his face, letting their eyes meet. “It’s not stupid,” Tony assures him. “But let me say this with absolute confidence: you are _definitely_ not going to be good.”

“I—what?” Peter’s not sure where he expected this conversation to go, but that was not one of his guesses. “Is that supposed to make me feel better?”

Tony grins, lopsided and sweet. It might be Peter’s very favorite version of his smile, and that list is a mile long. “Yeah, a little. Think about it, kid. You weren’t very good at blowjobs when we started, and look at you now.”

Peter’s dick twitches, at the compliment and at the memory of this morning, when Tony fucked his face so hard his throat still hurts. “Yeah, I guess. But this is…I don’t know, different?”

“How?” To his credit, Tony doesn’t seem to be talking down to him. He sounds genuinely perplexed.

To honor that, Peter actually takes a moment to think it over. Tony has been nothing but patient with him so far, so why _is_ this different? “I guess it’s like…when you were talking about all the things you want me to do, it was all hold you down, fuck you until, you know, like, until you scream?” He cringes. He can’t even get dirty talk right, how’s he supposed to nail the real thing? “That’s all stuff _I’m_ doing to _you_. It sounds like it requires confidence. And I get it, it’s hot. I really want to. But just…how can I be confident when I’m probably going to fuck it up?”

Tony’s fingers move from Peter’s chin to the back of his neck, pulling him forward. Peter leans into the movement, allowing himself to be guided along as Tony lies back. They end pressed together, chest-to-chest, lips almost brushing, Tony solid and comforting underneath him. When their eyes meet, Tony’s are darker than before.

“If you fuck it up—and you will—I’ll teach you how to do better the next time,” he whispers, before pressing their lips together in a soft kiss. “And I’ll keep teaching you, as long as it takes.” His knuckles curl, skimming down Peter’s cheek. “I will turn you into the greatest lover the world has ever seen, Peter Parker. Whatever you need to know, I’m your man. The expert. We’ll make a whole class of it if you want.” He thrusts up, and Peter feels how hard he is. “Trust me, kid, I don’t mind at all.”

Peter can feel something inside him uncurl, tension drifting away with every touch. “Okay, okay, got it, Professor.”

To his surprise, Tony lets out a low groan, grabbing Peter’s waist and pulling him closer as he grinds up with more intent. “Say that again.”

“What, Professor?”

“Yeah. That is surprisingly hot.” Tony nips at Peter’s lip. “What’da think?”

“I mean, I don’t hate it,” Peter agrees. He probably wouldn’t hate anything with Tony’s dick rubbing against his thigh. He buries his head into the crook of his neck, inhaling deeply. “I don’t hate it at all.”

“Maybe I should get a teaching gig at MIT next year,” Tony muses, nuzzling the side of Peter’s head. He runs his hand down his back, ending just about the curve of his ass. “Scandalous affair, maybe a spanking when you’ve been bad…”

Peter giggles, suddenly feeling loose and relieved. If Tony is back to joking around, they really are okay. He props himself up so Tony can see his smile as he protests, “Excuse you, I am a perfect student. You would have no reason to punish me.”

“Is that so?” Tony kisses his nose. “Well, then, Mr. Parker, do you think you’re ready for lesson one?”

“Is lesson one fucking you?” Peter gives himself an internal high five for getting that line out without stumbling over a single word.

“It is if you want it to be.”

Okay. Right. Peter takes a deep breath. It’s okay if he’s not good. Tony said it’s okay. He doesn’t need to be perfect, he just needs to try.

That, he can do.

“Yeah, Mr. Stark. I’m ready.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feedback is loved <3
> 
> Also, I went completely insane with this exchange and wrote about 20k in a week. Please, _please_ point out the inevitable typos that made it through. I promise I will be grateful, not annoyed.


End file.
